


UnExpected Exes

by mpatientdreamr



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian definitely wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnExpected Exes

The first words out of his mouth were, “ _Fuck_!” The next were, “Rome, don’t do anything.”

Because he knows Roman Pierce better than any fucker on the planet and what was about to happen just wasn’t going to go down well if Rome got in the middle. And he would, the crazy fuck, if only because nobody, _nobody_ , got to beat up Brian O’Connor except him. And Brian O’Connor was totally about to get his ass kicked.

Domick Torretto should be anywhere but standing at the edge of the crowd, scanning as though he’s looking for something, someone. His gaze landed on Brian and he stilled. 

“Brah?” Rome said, shifting beside him, noticing Dom’s stare.

“It’s like with you,” Brian said, stepping away from him a bit. “You needed me to pay in blood. Just let him have his.”

“Oh, _hell_ no!” Rome said, once again shifting into his side. Dom’s eyebrows went up as he started forward, unperturbed by the united front Rome was trying to present to him. “It ain’t the same. We come up together. You’re as close as I got to family. And that man is built like a fucking brick wall. He’ll _kill_ you. I’ve seen guys like him, in prison. Once he makes you bleed, he’ll just keep coming for you. It’s like sharks after blood. Hell no, Bri.”

“He’ll stop. He just wants his piece and he’ll leave,” Brian said, shifting away from him again, privately hoping he wasn’t blowing smoke. Really, really hoping Dom wasn’t here to kill him.

“Dom,” Brian said, nodding, when Dom got close enough. It wasn’t like he could pretend he hadn’t seen him since the crowd had parted for him like the Red Sea. “What’re you doing here?”

“I forgot something important,” Dom rumbled and then there was a distinct lack of hitting. Rome, however, kept gagging like he was six or something. Like he’d never seen two men kissing before.

**Author's Note:**

> Fast & Furious, Brian/Dom and/or Brian/Verone, Dom returns when Brian is undercover with Verone.


End file.
